Language of the Dragons - Eilert Erdoten
Eilert Erdoten is a language that was player-made by a guild originally on the Dawn server back before the server merges in 2004. It was an expansion on the few known in-game words we have from the actual referenced dragon language, but it's not a legitimate language accepted by the developers. Originally, all of the information for the language was hosted on Order Underground, a website for the Order shard's character profiles and various RP stories/information. When it went down, however, this information was lost. Everything pasted under the 'Order Underground's Page' section is what was salvaged from the Wayback Machine after the site went down. According to an anonymous source, Order Underground suffered from major hardware failure and had gone down for several months. Its domain expired, but it revived at http://roleplay.auroraalliance.org. Kirmizetta Stone In the interim, Kirmizi of Order created a translator for everyone interested in the dragon language, but who has no time to learn it. Her translator is here and proves to be a very useful source for role-play. Be aware that she has added various new words to the language, as well, that aren't present in the following list. The forum thread for the translator is here. Order Underground's Page Source: http://roleplay.auroraalliance.org/wiki/Language-Eilert_Erdoten Introduction to Erdoten k'Eilerten In order to ease finding phrases/words more commonly used by the dragons of Order, I have formatted this document with the phrases in the beginning, then words and adjectives, and then putting the actual linguistics of the language last. This way no one has to scroll through all the linguistic jargon to get to what they want. However I have included the linguistics for the sake of completeness, and to assist in the future forming of words not provided here. Please note that some of these words were created by Keir Chet k'Eilerten (through discussion and voting using as much of the original words as provided) to help complete what was not provided by the original documents. "Original Istarian Words" will be noted when possible as a ** next to the definition. This language is still growing - by no means did the original author, nor the Keir Chet, provide for all the words dragons use on a daily basis (much less words used less often). If at any time anyone would like to add to this language please start a discussion and dragons as a whole can help contribute and determine the preferred form of expression. Please do not randomly generate words yourself and just add them to the document. It should be noted that historically this language is not meant to be used, nor even understood, by non-dragons (naka-duskael). And note that this rule is for IC only - OOC anyone can know whatever they want. However, in the teachings of Keir Chet, passed down from its original discovery and interpretation, it is taught that this language is for dragon tongues only and dragon ears only. We are taught not to use it around naka-duskael to keep them from interpreting it. We are taught to never teach it to a non-dragon nor discuss its meanings with them. Obviously, your roleplay is yours, but be cautioned that some dragons may take offense and get angry if they find you are breaking this code - and woe to the non-dragon in their presence should they attempt to speak it. This author would also like to note this language is for the voluntary enhancement of each individual's roleplay. It is not required by Istaria, Order, or even other dragons that you speak or are fluent in this language. It is your choice how you wish to use it, but it may be another's choice not to use it at all. If you are using it, please provide translations as necessary for those not as familiar with the language as yourself. Erdoten K'Eilerten Commonly Used Words Ieo/Iea - I (male/female) Aeo - He, Aea - She Nieo/Niea - You (male/female) Nien - (mixed) They Ieon/Iean - We (male/female) ae - it ol - to na - in elg - and vi - for soir - can maga - do u - but ni - on ra - of (possessive) e - from tine - while K'ieo/K'iea - My/mine (male/female) K'ieon/K'iean/K'ien - our, ours (male/female/mixed) Kor'nieo/Kor'niea - your, yours (male/female) k'aeo/k'aea - his/hers ois - this oit - that oisen - these oiten - those hi - with toit - what teile - why temaga - how tena - where ana - yes rei - true d'na - no da - not d'naya - nothing vo - fly vop - flying al'rua - wing (al'ruaten - plural) gat - claw dulo - tail (duloten - plural) r'erdo - neck garranne - to fight garrat - to move ganne - to go magaen - group mesenne - to see nondanne - to sleep aiarya - pet (as in "my pet", term of endearment) unanne - to write Eilert/Eilerten - Dragon (Singular/Plural) denenne - to wish/desire/want esiat - interest Eilert Kaisen - Dragon Leaders/Dragon Council** Keir - Great Chet - Circle aoreban - "little one", usually referring to a unfamilial hatchling eidolon - Spirit itulak - determine mejor - better taz - peace keir'tond - gem kelisenne - to make/craft kelisat - as in "craft school" keliseo/kelisea - crafter (male/female) che'cai - event** in'isa'rue - Thunder; directly translated from "Isenne isatcai na oiorerue" or "Piercing Mouth of the Storm"** gat'ra'oio - Lightening; directly translated from "gat ra oiorerue" or "Claw of the Storm"** sebenne - to love (root=sebe) Sebeo/Sebea - my love/beloved (male/female)** sebero - have loved loeth - before laseth - after vrara - forever gese- brief (most time words are Original Words) oiorcai - day oiorna - morning efinarna - evening efinarcai - night oiorlaseth - tomorrow oiorloeth - yesterday oioraien - someday Family Words A'meo/A'mea - Father/Mother Buer'Eilerten - Parents Aoretao/Aoretaa - child/hatchling (male/female) Nieon/Niean - Brother/Sister Keir'meo/Keir'mea - Grandfather/grandmother (direct translation - greatfather/greatmother)** Keir'tao/Keir'taa - grandson/granddaughter** A'mieon/A'miean - Uncle/Aunt ** A'nieon/A'niean - Cousins (male/female)** Ban-niet-cai - Hatching Day! ** Ateir'eilet - New Life (i.e. egg) ** Common/Useful Phrases Glit'sita Nien/Nieo/Niea - formal greeting; directly translated from "Glit sitanne nien" which means "I recognize and greet you as my breathren." (mixed/male/female)** At'eo/At'ea/At'ian - Informal/Slang "Hello!" (male/female/group) ** Tena Nieo/Niea - Where are you? (Male/female) Temaga nieo/niea oiorcai? -- How are you (male/female) today? Toit nieo/niea megap? -- What are you doing (now)? Coit ol Ssslanis!! -- Come to Ssslanis!! Agir erdocal!! -- Secret talk now!! (send /tell) Ieo/Iea merare ol ateir kaiset! -- I have ascended to the next path! Ateir'chet - new level Ae nieo/niea - As you wish (male/female) a'keinne - to thank A'kein Neio/Niea - Thank You (male/female)** Nieo/Niea Acin - Your (male/female) Welcome Isnne Kieo/Kiea Dulo! - Bite My (male/female) Tail! Ieo/Idea D'na Scov! - I'm (male/female) not a horse! Ae g'rei oiorcai d'eilenne. - It is a good day to die General Vocabulary Able - soinne (v.) Accept - acinne Add - danne Addition - dat After - laseth And - elb (used before the last word in a spoken series) - eld (used before the last number in a spoken series) - elg (for joining two words or phrases only) - elh (separates numbers in a spoken series) - eli (used for joining two numbers only) - eln (separates words in a spoken series) Animal - gaurert gaurerten Ascend - meranne Barter - eprinne Bath - gorut Bathe - gorunne Be - eilenne (sentient beings) gaurenne (animals/inanimate objects) Beach - serisna Become - loeilenne (sentient beings) loegaurenne (animals/inanimate objects) Before - loeth Big - keir Bird - vot (plural: voten) Bite - isnne (v.); iserna (n.) (plural: isernaten) Black - efinar Bleed - egunne Blood - egut Blue - eir Bothark - boihark Breath - niet Breathe - nienne Brief - gese (brief = for a short time) Brown - selar Bruise - donanne (v.); donat (n.) Build - kelisenne Burn - lernne But - u Can - soir Cat - kedetao/kedetaa (plural: kedetaon/kedetaan/kedetaen) Cause - iue Child - aoretao/aoretaa Children - aoretaon/aoretaan/aoreten Choke - chermisanne r'erdotcai (v. - inflicted upon someone) r'erdor (just "happens") Circle - chet Cleanse - gaenne Climb - meranne Coin - aiat (plural: aiaten) Come - coinne Conceal - aginne Create - kelisenne Cure - genne Cut - kenne (v.); ketna (n.) Darken - efinanne Day - oiorcai Death - d'eilet or dagauret Delight - sitauaienne (v.), sitauaiet (n.) Descend - deinne Desert - seriscai Die - d'eilenne or dagaurenne Dirt - aun (no sing. or plural) Do - maganne Door - ateit (plural: ateiten) Down - deicai Dragon - eilert eilerten (sentient being, literally) Dream - veltnne (v), velat (n.) Dry - serisar Dust - aun (no sing. or plural) East - gana Eastern - ganar Eat - candonne Else - sle Elude - teiganne Embrace - echenne (v.); echet (n.) Enchant - erondenne (v.) erondet (n.) (plural: erondeten) Enchanter- erondeao/erondeaa Eronder Daerao/Eronder Daeraa (title) Encircle - chenne Enclose - chenne Entangle - misanne Enter - ateinne Equal - eileinne (to make equal); eileir (adj.) Evening - efinarna Exchange - eprinne Eye - meset (plural: meseten) Fade - apenne (v.) Fall - deinne (v.); deit (n.) (plural: deiten) False - ber Fast - coer Fear - aord'eilet (n.); aord'eilenne (v.) Fertile - buer Fire - lert First - ban- Flame - lert Flesh - agireilet (no sing. or plural) - implies scales on dragons Flirt - jacusenne (v.); jacuerao/jacueraa (n.) Float - teiganne Fly - vonne Food - candot singular or plural For - vi Forest - peaaira or plural Forever - vrara From - e Game - jolet Gate - ateit (plural: ateiten) Gift - ecolt Give - ecolnne Glance - garmeset (n.), garmesenne (v.) Govern - nandanne Great - keir Green - ior (emerald green) Grow - danne Guide - kaisenne (v.) kaiserao/kaiseraa (n.) Kaiser Daerao/Kaiser Daeraa (title) Happen - oluinne Hard - tondar Harden - tondanne Have - aianne Heal - genne Heat - ler He - aeo Her - k'aea Here - cai Hers - k'aea Hide - aginne His - k'aeo Hold - aianne Home - (pronoun) + cai e.g. Ieocai/Ieacai ("my home") Horn - gaurisart (animal) Horse - scov scovten How - temaga Hug - echenne (v); echet (n) (plural: echeten) Human - gaurert (regular dragons)/tander eilert (shapechangers) I - ieo (masculine)/iea (feminine) Ice - tondargaet Identify - glinne If - glaa In - na Increase - danne Instruct - sarnne It - ae Its - k'aen Joke - jolernne (v.); jolererdot (n.) Jungle - misardat Kapati - voreusaut voreusauten Knife - ket (plural: keten) Language - erdoten Large - keir Law - nandat Lead - kaisenne (v.) Leader - kaiserao/kaiseraa Kaiser Daerao/Kaiser Daeraa (title) Learn - kemenne Life - eilet (sentient beings) - gauret (animals) Lips - sitauaietna (no singular) Live - eilenne (sentient beings) gaurenne (animals) Love - sebenne Lung - niecai niecaiten Magic - erondenne (to make magic) erondet (n.) (plural: erondeten) Magician - erondeao/erondeaa Eronder Daerao/Eronder Daeraa (title) Make - kelisenne Marsh - misargaet misargaeten Melt - loegausgaenne Mine - k'ieo (masculine)/k'iea (feminine) Money - aiat (plural: aiaten) Moon - alemat (plural: alematen) Morning - oiorna Mouse - tue (plural: tueten) Mountain - see seeten Mouth - isatcai (plural: isatcaiten) Move - ganne Multiplication - buet Multiply - buenne My - k'ieo (masculine)/k'iea (feminine) Near - ast Net - chermisanne (v.),chermisat (n.), (plural: chermisaten) New - ateir News - oluiten Night - efinacai No - d'na North - aana Northern - aanar Northeast- aagana Northeastern - aaganar Northwest- aaduna Northwestern - aadunar Not - da Nothing - d'naya Occur - oluinne Ocean - kaergaet Of - kor (possessive) becomes k' before vowels - ra (non-possessive) becomes r' before vowels Offer - ecolnne On - ni One - ban Or - ouso (exculsive) ouse (inclusive) Pale - apenne (v.); aper (adj.) Path - kaiset (plural: kaiseten) Pet - aiart (plural: aiarten) refers to animals only - aiarya (plural: aiaryaten) term of endearment Pierce - isnne Piercing - isar Play - jolernne (v.) Player - jolereo/jolerea Please - sitauaienne (to make happy) Pleasure - sitauaiet Priest - kaiserao/kaiseraa ("guide"/lowest level) Kaiser Daerao/Kaiser Daeraa ("Sir or Lady Guide"/middle) Keis Kaiser Daerao/Keis Kaiser Daeraa ("Skillful Sir or Lady Guide"/upper) Ras'eileir Kaiserao/Kaiseraa ("Guide without Equal"/supreme) Note that a dragon priest would likely equal a human scholar, professor or really good librarian. Pregnant - buer Preothai - kaer surga kaer surgaten Property - aiart (plural: aiarten) Pure - oior Purple - donar Quicksand- misarseris plural or singular Race - oionne (v.); oiot (n.) Rapids - oiorgaet (no singular or plural) Read - glinne + readable noun Recognize- glinne Red - egur Reproduce- buenne River - gargaet gargaet Road - kaiset (plural: kaiseten) Roast - selanne (v.) Rule - nandanne (v.), nandat (n.) Run - coinne Rush - oionne (v.) Sand - seris (no singular or plural) Sandstorm- seris oiorerua Scale - meranne (v.) Scratch - kedenne (v.); kedet (n.)(plural: kedeten) Seagull - vot ra kaergaet voten ra kaergaet Secret - agir (adj.); agit (n.) agiten See - mesenne Shape - autnne (v.); autet (n.) Sharp - isar She - aea Shine - alemnne (reflect light) Shore - serisna Sing - eesenne Skillful - keir Skin - agireilet (no sing. or plural) - implies scales on dragons Sleep - nondanne(v.); nondat (n.) Slide - eusaunne Slink - eusaunne Slip - eusaunne Slither - eusaunne Small - aor Smile - sitauaietnanne (v.); sitauaietnat (n.) Snack - acit (small refreshment offered by host) Snake - eusaut (plural: eusauten) Snare - misanne (v), misat (n.) (plural: misaten) Soar - meranne Soil - aun (no sing. or plural) Solve - genne Song - eeset (plural: esseten) - more like song + poetry Soothe - genne South - dina Southern - dinar Southeast- digana Southeastern - diganar Southwest- diduna Southwestern - didunar Speak - erdonne Spear - isart (plural: isarten) Spider - surga (plural: surgaten) Spring - iorcai Stairs - merat Stairway - meraten Steal - geunne Stone - tond Storm - oiorerua singular or plural Sunset - efinana Swamp - misargaet misargaeten Swift - coer Sword - keirket (plural: keirketen) Talk - erdonne Take - acinne Tan - selanne (v.); apesselar (adj.) Teach - sarnne Tease - jacusenne (v.); jacuerao/jacueraa (n.) (sexual connotations) - jolernne (v.); jolerao/joleraa (n.) (non-sexual connotations) That - oit Their - k'aeon (masculine)/k'aean (feminine)/k'aen (mixed or neuter) These - oisen Thirst - serisar isatcai (n.); aianne serisar istacai (v.) Thirsty - serisas isatcair (adj.); aianne serisar isatcai (to be thirsty) This - ois They - aeon (Masculine)/aean (Feminine)/aen (mixed or neuter) Those - oiten Throat - erdotcai To - ol Tool - keliset Tooth - isat (plural: isaten) Toy - jolet Trade - eprinne Trap - misanne (v), misat (n.) (plural: misaten) True - rei Turtle - tandertondat tandertondaten Uma - tandertondat ra kaergaet uma, with a plural of umaten Understand kemenne Unicorn - scov hi gaurisart sund (from xund), plural: sundeten Up - meracai Walk - tandenne Warm - ler - lererua weather Wash - gaenne Water - gaet We - ieon (masculine)/iean (feminine)/ien (mixed or neuter) Weave - rignne West - duna Western - dunar Wet - gaer What - toit When - teolui Where - tena While - tine White - oior Who - tekeme Whose - taia Why - teile Wind - erua singular or plural With - hi Without - rase Witness - glinne (v.); glit (n.) gliten Wizard - keir erondeao/keir erondeaa Keis Eronder Daerao/Keis Eronder Daeraa (title) Word - erdot Work - maganne (v.), magat (n.) (plural: magaten) Wound - ketna Voice - iine Yes - ana You - nieo (masculine singular)/niea (feminine singular) nieon (masculine plural)/niean (feminine plural) nien (mixed or neuter plural) Your - kor nieo (masculine)/kor niea (feminine) Verbs/Derivatives acinne - to accept; to take (after being offered) acit - small refreshment offered by host (hors d'oeuvre) aianne - to have; to hold aginne - to hide; to conceal alemnne - to shine (reflect light) alemat - moon ateinne - to enter ateit - door, gate buenne - to multiply (numbers); to reproduce; to give birth buer - pregnant (female); fertile (cropland, pasture) danne - to add (numbers); to increase; to grow deinne - to descend; to fall chenne - to enclose; to encircle; chet - circle ecolnne - to give; to offer eilenne - to be (sentient beings) eprinne - to exchange erdonne - to speak; to talk; to express erdot - word; erdoten - LANGUAGE erondenne - (to make/work) magic; to enchant (magically) erondet - magic, enchantment, illusion erondeao/erondeaa - magician, enchanter, illusionist keir erondeao/keir erondeaa - "skillful magician" (wizard) Eronder Daerao/Eronder Daeraa= "Magician" (title) Keis Eronder Daerao/Keis Eronder Daeraa = "Wizard" (title) genne - to heal geunne - to steal glinne - to recognize; to identify (glinne + book, etc =to read) gorunne - to bathe isnne - to bite; to pierce isat - tooth (also spear) isar - sharp; biting; piercing jacusenne - to flirt; to banter jolernne - to play; to joke kaisenne - to lead kaiset - path, road kedenne - to scratch kedeteo/kedetea - cat keliset - tool kemenne - to learn; to understand kenne - to cut ket - knife maganne - to do; to work; to toil meranne - to ascend; to climb/scale; to soar mesenne - to see; to visualize misanne - to entangle; to snare; to trap misardat - jungle nandanne - to rule; to govern nandat - law; rule nondanne - to sleep oionne - to rush; to race oluinne - to happen; to occur sarnne - to teach; to instruct sebenne - to love sitauaienne - to please; to make happy teiganne - to float; to elude ularnne - to fly General Linguistics/Pronounciations/Conjugations/Other PRONUNCIATION a - fATHer b - bet c - SHeep d - Dog e - Elephant f - Father g - Goat h - THud i - bIt j - aZure k - baCK l - Laugh m - Mother n - Never o - bOtch p - Pet r - Rain s - Sane t - Tap u - lUnch v - Very aa - YAk ae - JAm ai - sAY ao - JAil au - lAUrel ea - YEs ee - JElly ei - sEA eo - EOn eu - EUnuch ia - YIp ie - JIm ii - EYE io - YIkes iu - tissUE oa - YOlk oe - JOlly oi - tOE oo - mOOn ou - cOUgh ua - YOung ue - JUly ui - YOU uo - tOUgh uu - cOW ya - YEAH (used only in one word, "ya" - thing) PRONOUNS, POSSESSIVES, ETC. Ieo - (I, masculine) Iea - (I, feminine) Nieo - (You, masculine) Niea - (You, feminine) Aeo - He Aea - She Ae - It Ieon - (We, masculine) Iean - (We, feminine) Ien - (We, mixed gender) Nieon - (You, masculine) Niean - (You, feminine) Nien - (You, mixed gender) Aeon - (They, masculine) Aean - (They, feminine) Aen - (They, mixed gender or neuter) k'ieo/k'iea - my, mine k'ieon/k'iean/k'ien - our, ours kor nieo/kor niea - your, yours k'aeo - his k'aeon - their, theirs (masculine) k'aea - her, hers k'aean - their, theirs (feminine) k'aen - its k'aen - their, theirs (mixed gender or neuter) Examples: Ois teigat k'aen. This is their boat. This boat is theirs. This boat belongs to them. Oiten teigat k'ieo. Those are my boats. or Those boats are mine. Oiten teigat k'iea. Those boats belong to me. The phrase "Teigaten k'iea" is NOT equivalent to the phrase "Iea aya teigaten". Even though both literally mean "I have some boats", the first phrase implies OWNERSHIP, while the second implies physical POSSESSION. "Iea aya teigaten k'iea." is a phrase which indicates both ownership and physical possession. INDICATIVES Ois - this Oit - that Oisen - these Oiten - those INTERROGATIVES Toit - what Examples: Tekeme - who Taia oisen? = Whose are these? Tena - where Tekeme oit? = Who is that? Taia - whose Toit ois? = What is this? Teile - why Teolui - when Temaga - how CONJUNCTIONS AND MISCELLANEOUS WORDS (CONDITIONALS, ETC.) elg - and (for joining two words or phrases only) eln - and (separates words in a spoken series) elb - and (used before the last word in a spoken series) eli - and (used for joining two numbers only) elh - and (separates numbers in a spoken series) eld - and (used before the last number in a spoken series of numbers) glaa - if ouso - or (exculsive) ouse - or (inclusive) da - not d'na - no d'naya - nothing ber - false ana - yes rei - true verb root + cai = "place" of verb, e.g. geicai = "place of healing" pronoun/noun + na = "place" of pronoun/noun = Ieana = "my home" kor - possessive "of" (becomes k' before vowels) hi - with sle - else keir - large, great, big aor - small, tiny, insignificant VERBS AND DERIVED WORDS Verb root + nne = infinitive form of the verb Verb root + p (ap) = gerund Verb root + t (at) = noun derivative Verb root + r (ar) = adjective derivative Verb root + s (as) = adverb derivative Verb root + re (are) = past tense (Standard/Informal form) Verb root + ro (aro) = future tense (Standard/Informal form) r (ra) + verb root = passive voice -eo = flag for masculine "I" -ea = flag for feminine "I" -eon = flag for masculine "We" -ean feminine "We" -en mixed "We" -no (-ano) masculine "You" -na (-ana) feminine "You" -non (-anon) masculine "You" (plural) -nan (-anan) feminine "You" (plural) -nen (-anen) mixed "You" -ao He -aa She -ae It -aon masculine "They" -aan feminine "They" -aen mixed "They" cal Tense marker for "present" recal Tense marker for "past" rocal Tense marker for "future" Note: There are several intermediate tense markers, i.e. before and after, but the three markers above are the ONLY ones to determine the tense "flavoring" of the entire phrase or sentence. Sample conjugation: AIANNE = "to have", "to hold" verb root: aia gerund : aiap noun derivatives: aiat - coin/money (plural: aiaten) aiart = pet, possession aiarya = pet, possession (term of endearment) There are several more derivatives!!!! adjective: aiar adverb: aias I. Standard (Informal) Conjugation: Verbs conjugated in the standard/informal manner are hard coded for tense as well as for voice. The passive voice is RARELY used in standard/informal. Also, pronouns may or not precede a conjugated verb in standard/informal form. As a general rule, they DO precede in talking or writing to non-intimates and DO NOT in talking/writing to intimates. Conjugated verbs without pronoun precedents are hard-coded for person. Present Tense: a) With pronoun precedent Ieo/Ie'aia I have Ieon/Iean/Ien aia We have Nieo/Nie'aia You have Nieon/Niean/Nien aia You (plural) have Aeo/Ae'aia/Ae aia He/She/It has Aeon/Aean/Aen aia They have b) Without pronoun precedent aiaeo/aiaea I have aiaeon/aiaean/aiaen We have aiano/aiana You have aianon/aianan/aianen You (plural) have aiaao/aiaaa/aiaae He/she/it has Aiaaon/aiaaan/aiaaen They have Past Tense: a) With pronoun precedent Ieo/Ie'aiare Ieon/Iean/Ien aiare Nieo/Niea aiare Nieon/Niean/Nien aiare Aeo/Ae'aiare/Ae aiare Aeon/Aean/Aen aiare b) Without pronoun precedent aiareeo/aiareea aiareeon/aiareean/aiareen aiareno/aiarena aiarenon/aiarenan/aiarenen aiareao/aiareaa/aiareae aiareao/aiareaan/aiareaen Future Tense: a) With pronoun precedent Ieo/Ie'aiaro Ieon/Iean/Ien aiaro Nieo/Nie'aiaro Nieon/Niean/Nien aiaro Aeo/Ae'aiaro/Ae aiaro Aeon/Aean/Aen aiaro b) Without pronoun precedent aiaroeo/aiaroea aiaroeon/aiaroean/aiaroen aiarono/aiarona aiaronon/aiaronan/aiaronen aiaroao/aiaroaa/aiaroae aiaroaon/aiaroaan/aiaroaen II. Non-Standard (Formal) Conjugation Verbs conjugated in the non-standard/formal manner are hard coded for ONLY voice. And, voice is ALWAYS passive in this form. Tense is "soft-coded"; a tense marker is put forth either as part of a sentence, or as a statement all to itself. The first style is characteristic of dialogue, while the second is of formal writings and decrees. The presented tense marker 'flavors' all of the conjugated verbs which follow it and come before another tense marker (which will ALWAYS be one which will change the tense....if it isn't, it's HORRIBLE GRAMMAR) Pronouns ALWAYS precede a conjugated verb in non-standard/informal form. Therefore, verbs conjugated in this form do not require pronoun flags. Note: The following conjugation is "general formal"; used by social equals. "Very formal" or "Ceremonial" would call for the pronouns being substituted by titles ("very formal") or by Servant/Master ("ceremonial") Ieo/Iea raia had by me Ieon/Iean/Ien raia had by us Nieo/Niea raia had by you Nieon/Niean/Nien raia had by you (plural) Aeo/Aea/Ae raia had by him/her/it Aeon/Aean/Aen raia had by them DIRECTIONS MEANING DIRECTIONAL AFFIXES cai Here ca- gana East ga- meracai Up mera- digana Southeast diga- dina South di- diduna Southwest didu- duna West du- aaduna Northwest aadu- deicai Down dei- aana North aa- aagana Northeast aaga- Each digit has both a consonant and a vowel/vowel-preceded representation; consonant + vowel/vowel preceded = numerical suffix DIGIT CONSONANT VOWEL/VOWEL PRECEDED 0 b a 1 c an 2 d e 3 f en 4 g i 5 h in 6 j o 7 k on 8 l u 9 m un 10 n aa 11 p aan EXAMPLES: 0 ba 11 baan 1 ban 12 caban 2 be 13 cabe 3 ben 14 caben 4 bi 15 cabi 5 bin 16 cabin 6 bo 17 cabo 7 bon 18 cabon 8 bu 19 cabu 9 bun 20 cabun 10 baa 21 cabaa 30 gabu 40 merabon 50 digabo 60 dibin 70 didubi 80 duben 90 aadube 100 deiban 110 deibaan 200 dicon 300 cadaan 400 aaden 500 didufon 1,000 cakaan 1,500 dunun Numbers after "aagapaan" = 1,666 are expressed by joining numbers in equations by the use of either "da" (from "danne" - to add) or "bue" (from "buenne" - to multiply). Examples: aagapaan da baa = 1,676 digapun bue baa = 16,000 Numbers in series are separated by "elh", and the series is terminated by "elb". Example: Aagapaan da baa elh digapun bue baa elh gaban elb digabaan. "One thousand six hundred and seventy-six, sixteen thousand, twenty-three and fifty-five." Ordinal numbers are represented by placing a dash "-" between the number and the modified word. Examples: Ban-Egut = "First Blood" Ben-Alemat = "Second Moon" Category:Role-Play Reference